Of love and bets
by samy-latina
Summary: Fred bets he can make Hermione fall in love with him with Ron. But what happens when the feelings are real and not just a game? And what will happen when Hermione finds out about the bet? Who will she choose? Set after DH
1. Chapter 1: The bet

Well, this is my first fanfic, and it came out of nowhere, so please be nice.

It's set after DH, everything is the same as the books, except that Fred, Remus and Tonks are alive.

**Disclaimer:** I guess everyone would love to be the brilliant mind who came up with the idea of Harry Potter, and I'm not the exception, but I don't own any of the characters. The one who does is the awesome J.K.Rowling

**Of love and bets**

**Chapter 1**

**The bet**

-"I don't know what to do"- Ron said suddenly –"What do you reckon?"

-"Mmmm, well, if you tell me what are we talking about, it would be lots easier to answer your question"- said Harry staring at Ron, totally surprised and confused by his suddenly question.

-"I'm talking about Hermione"- Ron sighed with his gazed fixed at the check board.

-"Well, I s'pposed she wants to be with you"- answer Harry moving his castle to save it from Ron's knight –"Otherwise she would have never kiss you. It's obvious she likes you."- As Harry noticed his friend didn't say anything he asked as he stared at Ron again –"Why do you ask?"

Ron finally looked up at Harry and answered –"Because I'm not sure about it. I mean, she's smart, brave, clever, loyal and soooo pretty. Why would she want to be with someone like me?"

Harry looked bewildered at his friend. He knew Ron had never been confident about himself, but he never expected that he would think he wasn't good enough to be with Hermione. –"I don't see anything wrong with you. You're just as brave and loyal as her, and a really good friend, not to mention an awesome person. What else do you need?"

-"I'm not half as good as she is. She needs someone as smart as her. Besides, you're my best friend; you'll always tell me I'm good enough."- said Ron sadly.

-"So are you saying my opinion doesn't count just because I'm your best friend? She's my best friend too, if I thought you weren't good enough, I would tell you. Look Ron, you're just as good as any guy can be for her. Actually, you're better. And she likes you. She'd known you for seven years, don't you think she would know if you're good enough for her or not?"- Harry started to get a little annoyed by Ron's attitude. At moments like this, he hated how immature he could be.-"She can decide by herself, she's a big girl, you know? And you know what? She chose you. So deal with it. Just go and asked her out."

Ron's ears got a bit red, and said a little embarrassed-"I think you're right, I should just go and…

Harry that had just get his gaze back at the game looked back at Ron to find out why he had stopped talking. Ron was looking intensive at the door with a frown in his face, as if trying to see through it. Harry scanned the door from top to bottom just in time to see a pair of tinny pink strips vanished under the door and could have swear that he had heard a couple of whispers; but his thoughts were interrupted by Ron's yelled.

-"Knock it off, we know you're there"- he yelled at the door.

Harry immediately understood what was going on, and who was behind the door.

A couple of laughs were hear, there was a loud PUM!!, and a moment later two identical red-haired people appeared laughing so hard that almost fall to the ground.

-"Don't you know is rude to listen to other people conversations?"- asked Ron looking mad at the Weasley twins.

-"Yeah, I thought you guys had dropped the habit"- said Harry at what the twins started to laugh even harder –"now that you have your own shop to take care of I didn't think you would have time for things like these"

-"Oh, you know what they said; old habits are hard to forget. And as you probably know, right now we don't have a shop to look after."- said Fred, trying hard not to laugh again.

-"Kingsley asked us to leave it closed while all this mess is cleaned up remember?"- George reminded.

-"So we decided to mess around, you know, like the old times?"-said Fred smiling.–"And besides, even if we had the shop open, there's always time for fun."

-"Yeah, we're the Weasley twins. We ALWAYS have time for fun. Especially if that means listening to your little brother love confessions. That's something you don't hear every day."- George added winking which draw a smirk on Fred's face.

-"'she's smart, brave, clever, loyal and soooo pretty. Why would she want to be with someone like me?'"- Fred mocked imitating Ron's voice.

-"'she needs someone as smart as her.'"- George went on.

-"Hey guys, cut it out."-said Harry looking serious. Ron was insecure enough without all the mocking, the last thing he needed was the twins making fun of him. –"That's enough". He turned around to look at Ron, who was turning red.

-"Oh, c'mon, don't be such a spoilsport"-said George.

-"Yeah, where's your sense of humor"-agreed Fred grinning.

-"There's nothing funny about making fun of other people's feelings"-Harry shocked his head getting a little bit mad by the twins lack of tact toward their younger brother's feelings-"Especially if that person is confused and insecure"

-"Confused and insecure?! Are you kidding me? What's so complicated about asking a girl out? You just have to ask her, period. Even Ron can do that"-snapped Fred.

But this was too much for Ron, who had been quiet all the time, but at this, he exploded.

-"Oh yeah? Well, for your information, I'm not worried about asking a girl our. Because if you didn't noticed, I dated Lavender for almost a whole year. The problem is that Hermione is different. She doesn't go out with anyone."-Ron snapped back.

-"Ja! C'mon, don't make me laugh. ALL the girls are the same. They may seem difficult, but at the end, it all comes to be the same. A couple of compliments, a flower, and is all yours. Even Hermione has a melting point. Or what, you've already forgot Viktor Krum?"-said Fred matter-of-factly.

At this point, all the color in Ron's face drained, going from red to pale, and seem to be wordless.

-"See, that's what I mean. Krum was a moron, and even though, Hermione went with him to the Yule Ball"-Fred continued as Ron didn't respond.-"Anyone could date her after that"

-"You're wrong. She went out with Krum because of the whole international magical cooperation thing. Not because she like him"-Ron shocked his head as he said this, as if he was trying not only to convince Fred, but himself too. Fred sure noticed this, because he responded sharply to Ron.

-"Sure, make up an excuse, I don't care. But that doesn't takes off the fact that she dated him. It actually proves my point. Even if you're right, and she didn't like him, she did go out with him."

-"That's not the point. If you're going out with someone, is because you're in love, or at least, you like each other. I don't want a pity date."-snapped Ron turning red again.

-"I'm still right. Hermione can fall in love with ANYONE."- said Fred putting emphasis in the last word.

-"Oh yeah? You think so?"- asked Ron.

-"Gee, let me think about, I'm not so sure…. Of course I do!! What do you think I've been trying to tell you all evening long?! I know so!!"-said Fred getting a little annoyed by Ron's stupidity.

-"Ok, well, if that's what you think, then why don't you make her fall in love with you?"- said Ron.

-"Is that a challenge?"- asked Fred.

-"No, is more like impossible. There's no way you could make it"- said Ron with a smirk. He was sure he has cornered Fred. If he didn't accept the challenge, he would be proving Ron's point, and he had chickened out. If he did accept the challenge, when he couldn't make it, he would prove Ron was right, and would make a complete fool of himself. He had nothing to lose.

-"I could make it. One thing is that you can't, but I'm sure I would do it"- Fred snapped.

-"Well, if you are so sure about yourself, let's make a little bet. I bet you can't make Hermione fall in love with you in three months"- said Ron with a grin in his face.

-"Three months?! Are you serious? You had seven years to do it, and you give three months?"- asked Fred incredously –"But then again, I'm better that you so I accept. I love challenges. Besides, I and George will have to go back to the shop in about that time."

-"Doesn't matter how much time you got, you won't make it"- said Ron.

-"Whatever. So, what are my winnings going to be, once I win the heart of the girl?"-inquired Fred.

-"You choose. You can get ANYTHING you want"- said Ron waving his hand carelessly.

-"So anything I want, eh? Well, that makes the bet even more interesting. Not only I will see you completely humiliated, but also I will get anything I want"- said Fred with a renew interest.

-"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. But there are conditions about the bet"- said Ron.

-"Like what?"- asked Fred frowning.

-"First of all, you cannot tell anyone, is better is no one knows. But especially under any circumstances tell Hermione, Ginny or mom. Any of them would totally freak out, not to mentioned kill all of us"- explained Ron.

-"Are crazy? Of course I won't tell any of them. I like my head in the place it is. But that one counts for you too."- Fred pointed out and turned to look at George and Harry, who were totally bewildered by the whole situation.

-"Don't worry, we won't said a word."- said George in a soft voice almost inaudible, and Harry just nodded.

-"And no tricks or funny business. Any kind of weird tricks and the bet is off"- Ron kept going.

-"Can I get help from George?"- asked Fred.

-"Yeah, some help, but not a lot. And as I said, no tricks"- agreed Ron.

-"Sounds pretty fair to me. Oh, I just got one condition for you. You cannot interfere with me and Hermione. That means no dates, no kisses, nothing."- said Fred smirking.

-"Ok"- Ron agreed after a moment-"but remember, just three months. After that I can be with her"

-"If she still wants to"- Fred whisper softly.

-"Excuse me?"- asked Ron.

-"Ah, no nothing. So, what do you want if a miracle occurs, and I don't get her?"- asked Fred quickly.

-"Mmmm, well, as you will probably lose, I'll go easy on you. How about I'll get free all I want from Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes always?"- proposed Ron.

-"You call that going easy? But ok, anyways, you won't get it. And as you want to involve WWW in this, then I will too. If I win, you are gonna be one of our testers for two years."- said Fred thoughtfully.

-"Fair enough for me"- agreed Ron -"So we got a deal?"

-"Yep"- nodded Fred

They shook hands, as Harry and George exchange a look full of surprise; at the scene they had just witness.

* * *

So, what do you think so far?? Leave a review in your way out, so I can know how I am doing.

I promess to update soon.

See you

Samy


	2. Chapter 2: What did you just do?

Well, here I am, updating as I promesed.

I want to thank you all, for your reviews, please keep reviewing. I really would like to improve my writting, so please if you think I am doing something wrong or you just have some criticism, tell me, just without being rude.

I wrote this chapter on wednesday during school, because all the lights in the city went off and I was stuck in my gym for three hours doing nothing, so I decided to write, and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it.

I forgot to tell you, the story stars about two weeks after the battle of Howgarts.

**Disclaimer:** I guess everyone would love to be the brilliant mind who came up with the idea of Harry Potter, and I'm not the exception, but I don't own any of the characters. The one who does is the awesome J.K.Rowling

* * *

**Of love and bets**

**Chapter 2 **

**What did you just do?**

After they finished shaking hands, Fred turned around, took George by the arm and disappeared.

Ron sat down, went back to the game, stared at it for a moment, smiled and said: "Ja! Check mate!"

Harry stared at him incredously. He could simply not believe that after all Ron had done, he would just keep playing as if nothing had happened.

"What?" asked Ron after noticing Harry was staring at him.

"What?! What?! How can you just keep playing after all you've done?"

"What do you mean after all I've done?" asked Ron clearly confused

"Are you feeling ok? Because today you've been saying pretty stupid stuff"

"Like what?"

Harry was getting mad. Not only Ron had done something extremely stupid, but he seemed oblivious to it.

"Oh, I'm guessing you mean… the bet?" said Ron doubting, almost asking, surprised by Harry's reaction.

"Of course I mean the bet! Or did you do something else more stupid than the bet that I should know about?"

"It wasn't stupid. It was just a bet. I'm sure you've done a bet sometime"

"This is different. You bet Hermione for Merlin's pants!"

"I did not bet Hermione. I bet she can't fall in love with Fred, which she can't." explained Ron as if that would settle the conversation

"Oh, yeah, right, I'm sorry. So you didn't bet her, you just gave Fred the opportunity to make her fall in love with him."

"She won't fall in love with him. She likes me, even you said so, remember"

"That's worst. You're taking advantage of her liking you to win a stupid bet and prove Fred's wrong. I thought you loved her"

"I do love her. And I'm not taking advantage of her. I would never do that. But you don't know what is like to be always the one the twins always prank, the one they always make fun of. And this is my chance to get back at them, and if you think I'm not taking it, you're wrong"

"Ok, first of all, I do know what is like, because in case you've forgotten, Dudley used to prank me all the time, and he's definitely than the twins, I can assure you. But I don't go around betting people I love to get back at him. It's just wrong. Just think about it. Is it get back at the twins worth lose Hermione?"

"I am not going to lose Hermione. I told you, she can't fall in love with him"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, c'mon, you don't really believe Hermione can actually fall in love with him, do you? It's Hermione we're talking about" Ron said as if what Harry was saying was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she will after you ignored her for three months"

"I don't think so. Besides, I won't ignore her. I just won't go out with her alone"

"Fine. Let's say you win the bet. How do you think she is going to react when she finds out about the bet?"

"She won't. The twins can't tell, it's part of the deal, remember?"

"Yeah, and as she's so stupid…. C'mon, you said yourself. This is Hermione we're talking about. She'll figure out"

For the first time since he accepted the bet, Ron was worried. He knew Harry had a point. Hermione was pretty smart. She didn't need anyone to tell her about the bet. As soon as she suspected something weird was going on, she would figure out what.

"See. It's not such a good idea. You should call off the bet"

"No" Ron shook his head energetic.

"Why not? If you don't think is a good idea, don't go on with it"

"It's too late, I can't back off" said Ron. Harry hadn't obviously got anything he had said about the twins making fun of him, but he didn't want to fight anymore.

"Sure you can"

Ron just shook his head, and Harry decided to give up, knowing Ron would not listen

"Hey…" said Ron shyly

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell Hermione?"

"Of course not. You're my friend, and even though you may do some stupid things, I'll always help you" Harry knew Ron was nervous and worried, as always he did something wrong, so he decided to help him (once again).

"So are you going to help me with the bet?"

"Yep. We're gonna make sure you win, and that Hermione doesn't noticed"

"Thanks mate"

"Anytime. Just think about what you said before you said next time. Hermione doesn't need to suffer anymore. Now, what were you saying about the game?"

"Check mate"

* * *

Fred let go of George arm and went toward his closet, but before he made it all the way, George said

"Please tell me you just didn't bet Hermione can fall in love with you with little Ronnienkins"

Fred turned around to face his twin and said with a smile

"I didn't bet Hermione can fall in love with me with little Ronnienkins"

"Fred!" George exclaimed

"What? I'm just saying what you told me to say. You gave me an order, so I did it"

"Oh wow, now you obey. Stop joking and get serious"

"I'm prankster. I'm a prankster. How can we ever get serious? Fine" said Fred after he saw the threatening look George throwed at him

"Now, can you tell what you just did?"

"I find ourselves a tester for a whole year. Sweet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that you have to win an unwinnable bet first"

"It is not unwinnable. One thing is that no one has ever dare to play and another is that is unwinnable"

"Well, this little "game" we're talking about is Hermione, you know? The bookworm"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, she might be a know-it-all, but she's still human, you know?"

"Touché"

"Like I said, everyone has as melting point"

"Is going a be hard, though"

"Only if a twin of mine decides not to help me" Fred looked at George with a grin in his face. George looked at him for a moment before grinning and said

"Oh, ok. How can I say no to Forge?"

"I knew you would say that Gred"

"So, now where do we start?"

A smirk crossed Fred as he said

"Don't worry. I have a plan…."

* * *

I know this chapter is not as long as the first one, but as I told you, I wrote it all in a while. I hope you like, and remeber to leave a review when you finish reading.

I'll try to post the next chapter in monday or tuesday.

See you

Samy


	3. Chapter 3: Bad and good news

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I just started a new semester, so I didn't had time to write during school, that is when I generally write, but here it is.

By the way, Bellatrix is alive too, I know some of you might not like that, but I needed her for the story. (Trust me, if I didn't needed her, she wouldn't be here even as a joke)

Well, I won't say more and I'll leave you read it, I hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I bet that if you're reading this, is because you probably know that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but to the awesome J.K.Rowling. And if you didn't know that, then you're really lost.

**Of love and bets**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad and good news**

"Are you going to tell me what got you so happy?" asked Hermione while she look at Ginny who cross her room all the way to the closet and started to go through all her clothes, with a huge smile in her face .

"Why yes, I thought you would never ask"

"You entered the room two seconds ago. How could I have asked you before? I'm a witch, not a seer, you know?"

"You're right. I'm just so excited!" exclaimed Ginny jumping all the way to her bed.

"So? Spit it out" said Hermione curious about what Ginny was so thrilled about, while she sat down in the other bed, facing Ginny.

"Harry just asked me out tonight and I think he's gonna asked me to get back together!!" answer Ginny letting out a small scream of joy.

"Oh My Gosh Ginny, that's so great!! I'm so happy for you!!" Hermione got up and gave Ginny a hug.

"I know I can't wait. And I can't find anything to wear" exclaimed Ginny sounding a bit desperate while she picked up a black skirt and threw it back to the closet.

"Let me help you with that. You can look through my clothes too, see if you like something"

"Thanks, Hermione"

Hermione went to her trunk and started throwing clothes to the bed, while Ginny went through her own closet.

"So," said Ginny starting a conversation after being quiet for a while, now searching through Hermione's clothes "has my brother asked you out yet?"

"No, no yet. You know that if he had, I would have told you immediately" said Hermione looking sad. "I know he will. I mean, it's obvious that he likes me, and everyone thinks we ought to be together. I'm just giving him some time to make up his mind. Everything's been really mess up since the war."

Ginny stopped looking, and went to sit down right next to Hermione.

"Look Hermione, listen to me. Ron's my brother, and you're my best friend. I don't want to see either of you two get hurt, and I really love the idea of you two together. But if he's doing nothing, even if it's because he doesn't get the guts to ask you out, then you can't be waiting on him forever, no matter what I or anyone else thinks or want. You have to go out and have fun, with or without him, ok?" Ginny was sure Hermione could wait for Ron forever, but that was wrong, if his brother couldn't see what a wonderful person Hermione was, then Hermione had to move on, and Ginny was going to make sure of that.

"I hate when you're right, I mean, I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age, not you" said Hermione frowning, pretending to be mad.

"Well, you said it yourself, of your age, but we're not the same age" Ginny pointed out with a smirk on her face.

"That's even worst!! You're younger!!"

Both of them started to laugh, and when they finally stopped, Hermione said "You know what? You're right. I'll give Ron a week to ask me out before I move on"

"Now you really sound like the brightest witch of your age" said Ginny and they started laughing again.

* * *

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Fred! George! Get down here right now!"Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny immediately ran downstairs, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to get mad; but Fred and George simply appeared behind their mom, making her jump.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley angrily looking at the twins with a frown in her face.

"Now, now, calm down mum. We'll try not to do it in front, I mean, behind you" said George smirking "Anyway, what did you call us for?" he asked quickly when he saw the look on his mom's face.

"Kingsley, Tonks and Remus are here. They came for lunch and to talk to all of us. But hurry up, they don't have much time" answer Mrs. Weasley still looking at the twins but motioning everyone to enter to the kitchen.

"Gee, what's the hurry? After all, the war's over. We don't have to worry about 'you-know-what'" Fred joked in a soft voice so that only his friend would hear, but unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley heard him, and immediately started yelling

"Stop joking!! This is serious, and I don't want any of you two making jokes. Now get in the kitchen!!"

They all entered the kitchen, where Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Mr. Weasley were talking.

"Wotcher everyone" said Tonks happily once everyone, except for Mrs. Weasley, had sat down.

"Hey Tonks" the twins greet Tonks back simultaneously

"How's little Teddy?" asked Hermione

Remus was about to answer, but Tonks answer first

"Oh he's great. He's with my mom right now. You guys really have to come over and see him once everything goes back to normal" Tonks looked really excited about something and everyone wonder what it was.

Mrs. Weasley brought the food and immediately Ron helped himself

"God Ron, don't eat it all, the food is for everyone" said Ginny as she watched Ron served lots of food in his plate.

"Shut it. I'm hungry. It's not of your business how much I eat" snapped Ron as he turned a bit red

"Watch your language Ronald" warned Mrs. Weasley shooting a threatening look at Ron.

There was silence for a moment before it was broken by Fleur

"So, what was zat you wanted to tell us?" she asked

"Oh, right. Well, as you all know, after the war, the whole wizarding world has been a mess, and in the Ministry, we've been trying hard to get things back to normal. We came here to tell you how everything is going and…" Kingsley was cut off by Tonks who, unable to contain herself, burst out

"Oh, don't make it long. It's all so easy, we have news. A good one and a bad one. Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"Dora dear, calm down and let Kingsley explains" said Remus putting his hand on one of Tonks' shoulders.

"Oh fine. But if he does not hurry, I'll tell them" Tonks said reluctantly, crossing her arms and frowning, making everyone at the table laugh.

"C'mon guys, which one of the news does you want to hear first?" asked Tonks a little exasperated while everyone was still laughing

"Duh! It's obvious" said Fred as if she was asking the most stupid question in the world. He and George exchanged a look and said together

"The good one!!"

Everyone seemed pretty much to agree to that, so Kingsley just smiled and started telling the news

"Well, first of all, we're glad to announce that Hogwarts has been cleaned up and repaired like new, and is ready to go. Of course last year is not going to count, and everyone is going to repeat it."

"So do we three have to go back to Hogwarts too?" asked Ron looking worried. Mrs. Weasley looked at him and exclaimed

"But of course you do!! You three have to finish your education and graduate from Hogwarts, how do you expect to do without your N.E.W.T.S.?"

"Actually Molly, they don't have to. That's part of the news" said Remus quietly

"WHAT??" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"You see Molly, after all they've done, everyone thinks N.E.W.T.S. are…. let's say, unnecessary" answer Remus calmly. Harry and Ron looked at each other, excited and obviously relief by not having to go back to school.

"Besides, we know Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors and we all pretty much agreed that they qualify for the job. Especially the Head of the Aurors Office added Kingsley smiling

"And who's zat?" asked Fleur

"Me!!" answer Tonks excited jumping a little

"Really?" asked Bill and Tonks nodded "That's great Tonks, congratulations"

"I know I'm so excited. I couldn't wait to tell you all"

"So does that mean we don't have to do any test at all to be Aurors?" asked

Ron with a hopeful look in his face.

"Yep" nodded Tonks happily "You just need to decide if you want to join, and if you do, I'll help you out"

"Of course we do!!" exclaimed Ron and Harry smiling

"Well then, I'll come by sometime next week to take you to the Ministry and explain you everything" said Tonks enthusiastically

"As for Hermione, we don't know yet what she wants to do" said Remus, and everyone turned to looked at her "But I'm sure she'll have no problem at all at whatever she wants to do" Hermione blushed at this and answer

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it"

"Don't worry about it, there's no hurry. But if you're interested in something at the Ministry, tell me" said Kingsley

"I'll think about it, and I'll let Tonks now when she comes by next week"

"Molly, are you all right?" asked Mr. Weasley looking concerned at his wife. Mrs. Weasley had been quiet all along, which had surprised everyone, they all expected her to be yelling, and they were not quite wrong, as she exploded with her husband's question.

"No, I'm not. I can't believe any of you. You're being extremely irresponsible. How can you come and give then all jobs? They're just kids. And don't you think they at least deserve a break after all they've done?"

"Molly, they're not kids anymore. They 17, almost 18. They have to decide about their future and right now is a good moment" said Kingsley with his low voice trying to calm her down "And besides, we all know they need a break. We never said they would go to work right away"

"We won't?" asked Ron looking confused

"But Tonks said…."

"Tonks said she would explain you everything, but you will not start working the next day"

"But why?"

"Molly's right, you need a break. You need some time to relax and rest. Besides, the jobs are not going anywhere" said Kingsley smiling

"But how long do we have to wait?" asked Harry

"Well, that depends…."

"On what?"

Remus and Kingsley exchanged a dark look and Tonks suddenly looked serious.

"Well, that's part of the bad news" finally Remus answer

"How bad are zey?" asked Fleur looking scared

"They're not that bad" Tonks reassured her "but they do affect Hermione, Fred and George"

All the looks that had been set on Kingsley, Remus and Tonks instantaneously turned to the twins and Hermione, so fast Hermione jumped a little. The three of them seemed surprise by the mention of their names and asked at the same time

"What thing involves us in what?!"

If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, everyone would have laugh by this peculiarity.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you cannot open your shop yet, is gonna have to wait" answer Kingsley with an apologetic look in his face. Then he turned to look at Hermione and said "As well as your parents. You cannot go to Australia to bring them back or try to contact them in anyway. I'm sorry" The reaction was immediate. The twins looked really disappointed by this news, and Hermione seemed really pale, and seemed to be speechless.

"How long are they gonna have to wait?" Ginny asked aloud what everyone was wondering in their minds "hold on a second, you didn't answer Harry's question"

"Well, that's because both have the same answer. Bellatrix. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find her"

"But what does that has to do…." Ron was interrupted by Kingsley.

"Bellatrix can be really dangerous. After all, she was Voldemort's most faithful Death Eater. And we have reasons to believe she's been trying to reunite all the Death Eaters left and finish what Voldemort started. We're doing all we can to find her, but we have no clue where she is. I'm afraid to say that as long as we can't find her, Harry and Ron cannot start working."

"But why not?"

"Yeah, we're not scared of her! We fought her before!"

"Look guys, you've done enough for the Wizarding world, let us take care of this. Just promess you will not go out alone, and you'll be careful. But especially that you won't go after Bellatrix, ok?" said Tonks

"Oh, fine. But if you need any help you'll tell us, right?" asked Harry looking serious

"Of course"

"But what does Bellatrix has to do with the shop and Hermione's parents?"

asked Ginny

"Well, unfortunately, the products that Fred and George sell, can be use as more than just little pranks, as we discovered the night Dumbledore died. Besides, they could be in danger" explained Kingsley "as for Hermione; it would be too dangerous to go to Australia, as she could be followed. Her parents are safe in there, as no one suspects where they are."

"I'm really sorry about all the inconveniences this can cause to all of you, but we promess you we won't stop 'til we get Bellatrix."

Everyone fall silent, obviously shocked by the news. They finished the rest of their lunches almost in silence, doing one or two commentaries once in a while, but everyone seemed to be thinking about Bellatrix and what could happen if no one find her soon.

* * *

So, how did you like it?? I know I probably used the word "well" like a thousand times, I apologize. I didn't quite like the end, I didn't know how to ended, so I perfectly understand if you don't like either.

I know this chapter was longer, I felt like I needed to explain what's going on outside the Burrow, and this seemed like a good way to do it. Sorry if it bored you.

There will be more Fred/Hermione next chapter, I promess.

I'll update soon, but please remember to leave a review in your wait out. I don't care if it's short, and constructive criticism is welcome.

Love ya all

Samy


	4. Chapter 4: Dating plans

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But this semester I have health class (argh!!) and I have this "lovely" teacher who loves to gives us all this huge projects, that leave me with practically no time to write. But I promess I'll do more work during class, so that when I get home, I'll be able to write a while.

I wanted to thank all of you who had review, you have no idea how happy I am that you're enjoying my story, it's absolutely fantastic!!!! It totally cheers me up each time I receive a review, I know I never reply, but I promess I will from now on.

So, without more, here's the new chapter, ta da!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, let's get real. If I was the owner of Harry Potter, I would be out there, writing books instead of fanfics. But no, here I am. The only one who can write books about Harry Potter is the incredible J.K.Rowling. So there you go.

**

* * *

Of love and bets**

**Chapter 4**

**Dating plans**

When they finished their lunches, they all said good-bye, and Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Charlie went back to work.

Once all the adults were gone, Mrs. Weasley stood up and started to clean up. Ginny turned to look at Harry, who gave her a little nod. Ginny cleared her throat, and nervously called

"Um, mum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" asked Molly distracted

"I was wondering if…" Ginny took a deep breath and finished quickly "HarryandIcouldgoouttonight" She said it all so fast it was hard to understand what she had said. She was really nervous. Before lunch, she and Harry were sure there would be no problem whatsoever about going out. But now, after her mom had heard the news about Bellatrix, she wasn't so sure anymore. Never less, her mom seem to be immerse in her own thoughts, and answer

"Oh, sure honey" Ginny's and Harry's faces lighted up at this. But their smiles faded quickly, when Molly, after seeming to have realize what Ginny had just asked, yelled

"WHAT????!!!"

"Well, is just that mum. Harry asked me out, and I was only checking if that was ok with you" answer Ginny putting on her best I'm-just-a-little-innocent-girl face.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!!!! How can you ask such a thing after what Kingsley just said? It's too dangerous and you're way too young to go out in your own" yelled Mrs. Weasley angrily.

At this, Ginny's nervousness vanished, and instead, her ears started turning red. Everyone took noticed of this and immediately knew that a big argument was coming. Ginny wasn't shy, not even with her mother, and she will not stay with her mother's decision, until either she win, or she was grounded for the rest of her life.

"I am not too young mum! I'm almost seventeen…" started yelling Ginny but Mrs. Weasley cut her off

"Don't you yell at me Ginevra! You're not going and that's my last word about this!"

"I'm not a baby anymore! I've grown up! Why don't you just face it mum?"

At this point, Harry's face was a deep shade of red. He didn't want this to happen. He wished Ginny would just let it go, but he know she wouldn't. She was stubborn to death, but that was one of the reasons he had fall in love with her. She would never give up a fight, no matter who she had it with. But right now, he wished she would just go along with her mother. He didn't want Molly to get upset, especially now, when he was going to ask Ginny to get back together. He turned to look at Hermione, and gave her a desperate look, but she seemed to have been taken by surprised by this whole argument, and just gave him a helpless look. Then, Harry looked at Ron, but he had a confused look on his face, as if he was lost, so he decided to just pray that either Ginny would drop the argument, or Mrs. Weasley would give them permission, although he knew both were equally impossible.

Meanwhile, the twins seemed to be completely amused by this situation looking from Ginny to her mother as if they were watching a tennis game. Suddenly, an idea popped into George's head. It was perfect.

"You are not going, Ginevra. Period" said Mrs. Weasley, still loud, but not as much as before, after she recovered from what Ginny had said.

"But why not mum? Just give me one good reason!" complained Ginny raising her voice again. For a moment she had thought that she had won the argument, but she was wrong.

"Because I said so!!!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley "you cannot go alone in a date, you're not of age yet"

"Harry's of age" snapped Ginny

"Barely" replied Mrs. Weasley

Ginny was about to start yelling when George intervened unexpectedly

"What if Angelina and I go with them?"

Everyone turned to look at George at once, including Fred, who wondered what was going through his twin's head.

"Excuse me?" said Mrs. Weasley, obviously surprised by this unexpected intrusion.

"Well, it happen to be that Angie and I already had plans tonight, and, seeing as my dear sister is so eager to go out with Harry, we might as well go out the four of us" explained George smirking

"Yes, yes, mum please, say yes" pleaded Ginny smiling. The idea was completely perfect; George was now her favorite brother for coming up with the idea. She knew that if she could convince her mom to let them go, she would be free. She was pretty sure George would let her be alone with Harry; after all, he was a Weasley twin. "They can look after Harry and me"

"Yeah, sure" agree George

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be considering her options. It was obvious that Ginny would never give up, and she and Harry would be safer with George and Angelina looking after them. She had no option.

"Ok, you can go" Ginny and Harry cheered up at this. "But, you have to stick together all the time…"

"Yeah mum, of course" nodded Ginny

"… and you have to be back before dinner"

"What?! But mum…"

"No buts Ginevra, consider yourself lucky I let you go"

"Fine!" said Ginny unwillingly

"Well, I better go pick up Angelina" said George as he stand up and exited the kitchen, followed by Fred.

"Hermione, would you help me?" asked Ginny, and without waiting for an answer, took Hermione by the arm and drag her out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the two remaining boys, and Harry, afraid of any questions she might do to him, said.

"I, um, remembered I had to, um, send a letter to, um, friend" lied Harry, anxious to get out of there "You coming Ron?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure"

Harry practically ran out of the kitchen, followed by Ron who still looked confused.

* * *

"That was bloody brilliant" Fred congratulated his twin "How did you come up with the idea?" 

"Well, to tell the truth, I did had plans with Angelina for tonight"

"And you didn't tell me?" Fred tried to look mad at his brother, but it was hard, after the idea he had just thought of

"I was going to, but then you said you were bored, and suggested to eavesdrop on Harry and Ron, and well, with the whole bet I forgot to tell you"

"Well, I guess I'll have to forgive you. After the help you'd given me, I cannot be mad at you"

"Yeah well, I thought it would fit right in place in your plan"

"Yep, it's perfect"

"Now, I have to go and pick up Angelina, you coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Ouch! Ginny, you can let go of my arm now, I can walk on my own, you know?" 

"Ups, sorry, Hermione" Ginny release Hermione's arm so quickly Hermione lost her balance and fell.

"Oh my god! Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall, let me help you" Ginny immediately try to reach for Hermione's hand to help her get up, but Hermione stop her.

"No! I'm fine, Ginny, really" Hermione quickly got up in her own "See, all good.

Now, let's go to your room"

They entered to Ginny's room and Ginny instantly ran to get her clothes.

"Now, what did you want me to help you with?" said Hermione as she watch Ginny change her clothes.

"Oh, I just need some help with my hair and makeup"

"Ginny, you know I'm not good with that kind of staff" Hermione wasn't feeling like having to deal with makeup crisis. She was still thinking of what Kingsley had said.

"Rubbish, all girls know about hair and makeup" Ginny put her hands on her hips and frowned, making a perfect imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine" Hermione gave up. Ginny was already on fight mood, so it would be better if she just let Ginny lead her "What do I do?"

"Ok, first you can help me with my hair. Do you think I should leave it loose or maybe tied in a ponytail? And what about my makeup? Do you think a little shadow of blue or maybe…."

"This is going to be a long afternoon" murmured Hermione in a soft voice so Ginny wouldn't hear her. She sighed and walk towards Ginny to help her get ready.

* * *

"You're going to date Ginny again?" Ron and Harry were back in Ron's room, and Ron seemed to be finally processing some of the information that he had hear downstairs. Harry just nodded. He didn't know what his best friend reaction was going to be, but he hoped it was better than Mrs. Weasley's. 

"But, didn't you think of the consequences?"

"The consequences of what?"

"Of dating Ginny of course!"

"And would you mind to tell me what "the consequences of dating Ginny" are?"

"It's obvious1 If you ask Ginny out, Hermione is gonna expect me to do the same thing"

"So?" Harry asked, clearly confused

"Hello!! I can't date Hermione because of the bet!!!!"

"Oh! I had forgotten about that"

"But I haven't! How could you have asked Ginny out, when you know I can't date Hermione? I can't believe how selfish you're being!"

Harry stared at Ron in amazement. He could not believe what he was hearing; Ron was saying things without thinking, once again. Harry even started to believe there was something really wrong with his friend; he'd been saying staff without even realizing what he was saying; of course, he does that almost every day, but today he was out of control. But, as a good friend, Harry took a deep breath and with the patient he would show to a three-year-old, he said.

"Ok Ron, first, I don't think I need your permission to date Ginny. You're my best friend and everything, but I can date whoever I want, without your approval. And I was going to tell you anyways, but I forgot, and the reason that I forgot brings me to the second part. I asked Ginny out before you made the bet with Fred, so how could I had possibly know what you were going to do? I was just going to tell you about it, when you started talking about Hermione and the twins came to your room, and well, after they left I completely forgot about it"

"But you could have said no to Ginny after you knew about the bet"

"Excuse me? Do you expect me to break your little sister's heart just because YOU made a mistake? Listen mate, I already told you what I think about the bet. It's stupid and you should call it off. But I know it's your decision, I respect that, and I'm going to back you up in whatever you choose. But there's one thing I cannot help you with, and that is not dating Ginny just because you cannot date Hermione. I'm sorry you cannot be with her, but it was your decision, and you can change your mind whenever you want. I'm not going to lose Ginny for your stupid bet"

Ron was speechless, but Harry knew he was still mad, so he decided to let him cool down a bit.

"I gotta leave now, but think about what I said, ok?"

Ron didn't even move, so Harry just took his jacket and left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry and Ginny we're ready, talking in the living room with Hermione as they waited for the twins to come back with Angelina. 

A loud 'crack' was heard, and Fred, George and Angelina appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Are you guys ready?" asked George looking at Harry and Ginny

"Yep" answer Ginny happily "we just need to tell mum we're leaving. I'll go tell her"

Two minutes later, Ginny came back with her mother right behind her.

"I want you all back before dinner, which means seven o'clock. And George, for any motive leave your sister and Harry alone, I want you to stick together, understand?"

"Yes mum, I got it"

Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied, because she just said good- bye and let them go.

"Well, I actually need to go out too, there are some things I need to buy" she said addressing Fred and Hermione "are you guys ok being alone for a while?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be fine" assured her Hermione

"Fred, nothing of pranks or jokes, did you hear me?"

"Yes, mum. It's not as fun without George anyways"

"Well, then I'll see you later" she said and then with a 'pop' vanished.

Hermione and Fred stood quietly looking at each other for a few minutes, until Ron came downstairs. Hermione instantly felt relief; she had forgotten Ron was still in the house. Fred murmured an excuse and left.

"Hey Ron, do you want to do something?" asked Hermione eagerly

"No" answer Ron harshly

"What's wrong?" Hermione immediately knew there was something wrong with Ron, after spending the last seven years with him, she could tell when something was bothering him.

"It's none of you business Hermione" snapped Ron in the same harsh tone.

"Maybe I can help…"

"Hermione, just leave me alone, would you? Go and take care of your own business"

"Fine, but I was just trying to help, you know? You don't have to be rude!" Hermione stormed out of the house to the garden.

Ron went back upstairs to his room, angrier than before. Why do girls always had to be so nosy?

Meanwhile, Fred, who had heard the whole conversation, just smiled. His plan was going to be easier than he'd thought.

* * *

I know I said there would be some Fred/Hermione in this chapter, and it was my intention, but it wouldn't fit. I mean, it would fit, but I felt it would be excessively long, so I decided to put in in the next chapter.

This time I'll update sooner, because half of the chapter is done, and next week, I have early release, so I'll have a lot of free time (unless my health teacher comes up with a surprise project, ugh!!!)

There's a poll going on in my profile, don't forget to vote, so I can know what kind of stories do you guys like.

If you read, please review, it takes only a few minutes and it makes me smile, hahaha.

Love ya all

Samy


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations and plans

Here I am!!!! I know the update wasn't as soon as I said it would, but I forgot that I had a concert on Monday, and concert days drive me crazy. But in a good way. I get really excited, and hyper, but it's impossible for me to write. Anyways, I also change the last part, I had it completely different, I hope you like it.

One of my friends, have this awesome quote I love, and I think it goes perfect with this chapter, and I want to share it with you, so here it is: "Think of me as the doll you'll never get to play with" (Hermione should apply it, don't you think?)

But I won't distract you more, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter mine???? Think again. In case you don't know, it belongs to the terrific J.K.Rowling.

**

* * *

Of love and bets**

**Chapter 5**

**Conversations and plans**

Hermione ran off to the garden and let herself fall on the grass. She was about to cry. Why does Ron always has to make her feel miserable? In times like this, she wondered why did she like Ron. Half of the things he said to her, were things that, either, offended her, make her feel bad, or both. And fighting her was kind of his favorite sport, and it would be okay, if it wasn't because always, after the fight was done, she would end up crying.

She remembered she had liked Ron since first year. He had something that she couldn't explain back then, and, even after seven years, she still didn't know what it was that had captured her attention. Over the years, her interest for Ron had grown, and what had started as an innocent crush, was now love. But he was completely oblivious to her feelings. Even during the three last years, when all the people thought they liked each other, and there were rumors all around the school. Hermione hoped that, with all those rumors, Ron would open his eyes and see how much she liked him. But he just laughed about the situation. And just two years ago, he dated Lavender. He broke her heart. Even though she knew he didn't really like Lavender, it made her sad to think that Ron had chosen Lavender over her.

But then, he kissed her during the Battle of Hogwarts. Well, technically, she had kissed him, but he kissed her back. She had thought that finally, he had noticed how much she liked him, and they could be together. But nothing had happened. If more, he had come back to the insults and fights. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe Ginny was right and she should move on. But she was scared about making a huge mistake she might regret later on life. If it wasn't because of the seriousness of the subject, it would be funny. Here she was, the brightest witch of her age, one of Harry Potter best friend, who helped defeat Voldemort, and she had no idea of what to do about a boy.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't heard Fred calling her.

"Hey! Hey! Hermione! Is someone in there?" Fred had been calling Hermione for at least a whole minute without any response, so he decided to tap Hermione in her shoulder, which startled her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you"

"It's ok" reply Hermione automatically "But, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I live here"

"Ha ha!" laughed Hermione in a bored voice "What I meant, was, what are you doing out here in the garden, alone? Shouldn't you be pulling a prank or something?"

"First of all, I'm alone, because, in case you don't remember, my dear twin left me alone in my misery, to go out in a date. And, I don't pull pranks alone; I need a partner, which is normally George"

"Why do you say George left you alone in your misery?"

"Because we had plans. I didn't know he had a date with Angelina, so I made plans for us. But, as you can see, he decided to leave me alone and bored, with nothing to do. Are you done with your inquiry, or is there anything else you need to know?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy" Hermione blushed

"It's cool. Can I ask you one question of my own?"

"You just did" pointed out Hermione with a smile

"Don't play those tricks with me Hermione" Fred wave his hand annoyed "Anyways, what are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be snogging my little annoying brother?"

Hermione's face fall, and she looked down at the grass. For a wonderful moment she had forgotten about Ron, but now there he was again.

"Seems like I said something wrong" said Fred when he saw there was no response, while he watched Hermione's face carefully. He sat down next to her and asked "So tell me, what my idiot brother did this time?"

"Nothing really, the usual fights" answered Hermione still without looking up.

"You know Hermione, I know is none of my business, but I think you shouldn't let my brother treat you as his favorite toy he can use whenever he wants. It's just wrong"

Hermione didn't respond. She just covered her eyes with her hands and sighed.

"Especially when you don't feel good"

This captured Hermione's attention. She looked up and met Fred's eyes.

"Excuse me? When I don't feel good? Who said I don't feel good?"

"C'mon Hermione, it was absolutely obvious the news about your parents totally bumped you. You almost faint when Kingsley told you"

"I don't think it was that obvious. No one besides you noticed"

"Of course they did"

Hermione shocked her head. "I tell you they didn't. Otherwise, Ginny would have told me something, as well as Harry. I don't think they even remembered"

"So it did affect you" pointed Fred out smirking

"Hey! Who's playing tricks now?" Hermione frown, trying to look annoyed

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"No, I'm talking about your parents. I'm sorry you won't be able to see them for a while. I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait to tell them all the brave staff you did to defeat Voldemort. If I were you, I would be really depressed"

Hermione closed her eyes once more. Fred was right. She had tried to pretend that the news hadn't affected her, because she didn't want to ruin Ginny's plans with Harry. But the truth it was she was really down by the news. She had never expected that something like that would happen. Maybe she had expected it, but she'd always hope it would never happen.

She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Fred. Of all the people she thought she would talk about her parents with, Fred never figured out in the list. What he said, took her aback. She never thought of Fred or George in that case, as the thoughtful kind of people. They were always pulling pranks on people and joking around, so she never took them seriously. As a matter of fact, the only time she had seen them serious, was during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Why do you care?" Hermione finally asked. She was somewhat confused by Fred's consideration, so she decided to find out what was going on.

Fred just shrugged. "Dunno. Sorry if its bothers you me asking"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all" She sighed "I guess I feel kind of disappointed and sad that I'm not going to see my parents for a while. Although I knew this could happen, I always hope it wouldn't, and I guess I hope so hard, I started to believed it"

They remain quiet for a couple of minutes, until Hermione broke the silence

"You didn't answer one of my questions" she said with a smile

"I told you Hermione; don't play those kind of tricks with me"

"It's not a trick. You see, I asked you why were you out here in the garden alone, and you said you were alone because George's on his date, but you didn't tell me why are you out here" explained Hermione smiling

"I was bored in my room, so I started wondering around the house. I ended up here, in the garden, and I saw you. You looked kind of upset, so I came over, but you were really zoomed out. I called your name for about a minute and you didn't responded, so I tapped you in the shoulder. And I was right"

"You were right about what?"

"About you being upset. I was guessing it was Ron what was bothering you"

"Well, you were right about that too"

"Seeing as I am such a genius, you should follow my advice, and forget about little ickle Ronnienkins. Or else"

"What do you mean by 'or else'" questioned Hermione raising an eyebrow

"I mean getting revenge" answered Fred grinning

"You mean, like pulling a prank on him?"

"Yep. So what do you say?" nodded Fred looking excited

"Mmmm, I don't know Fred" answered Hermione doubtful

"Oh, c'mon Hermione. Just a little, innocent prank" As Hermione was still dubious, he added "Look Hermione, is a no-one-loses situation. You'll feel better for getting back at Ron for making you feel bad. Ron will learn not to mess with your feelings; and I'll have some fun"

Hermione thought it over. Fred had a point. Ron did deserve a prank. Maybe nothing serious, just something to give him a fright would be just fine. And it would definitely cheer her up.

"Ok. But nothing too serious. And no one has to know about this, understand?"

"Yes, mum, I understand"

Hermione frowned at this, but Fred ignored her.

"Have anything in mind?" he asked her

"Actually, I think I might have an idea" said Hermione with an evil grin in her face

"So let's hear it"

"Ok, first…."

* * *

"Ok, everything is set up" whispered Fred while he sat down in front of Hermione in the living room.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione closing her book and turning to look at Fred

"Absolutely" nodded Fred

"Perfect" said Hermione smiling "Now, we just have to wait 'til dinner, which will be soon enough"

"I have to admit, I didn't know you had it in you, but you do. I'm really impressed. You're a little devil" Fred declared grinning at Hermione

"Yeah, well, now you know you shouldn't mess with me"

But before Fred could answer that, the door opened and four people appeared at the doorway

"Mum!!!! We're home!!!!" shouted Ginny

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen right away, to meet her children.

"So how did it go? Did you kids have fun? Did you have any troubles?" asked her while she hugged everyone, leaving them without breath.

"Everything went fine mum" responded Ginny "Now, are we going to have dinner soon, I'm starving"

"We're just waiting for your father and brothers, they're on their way. Are you going to stay for dinner Angelina darling?" she asked addressing Angelina

"Um, sure"

A couple of 'pop' were heard, and Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley appeared on the middle of the living room.

"God, what a day!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley "Lots of work. Anyways, is dinner ready yet?"

"Everything is ready, Arthur, we were just waiting for you. But now that you're here, let's go eat"

Everyone entered to the kitchen and sat down when Harry noticed

"Um, where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's probably in his room, I haven't seen him all day" answered Mrs. Weasley

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"Oh, no Harry darling, I'll just call him"

She exited the kitchen, and called Ron a couple of times. Then she returned to the kitchen, and started serving dinner.

About a minute later, everyone heard Ron screaming, and running downstairs.

Hermione and Fred couldn't avoid looking at each other, and exchanged a huge smile, which no one but Ginny and George noticed.

* * *

HA! I bet you thought I would said what the prank was, didn't you???? Got ya!!!!

Well, I'm still not really sure what the prank should be, so I'm open to any ideas you guys have. (Just a little note, I know some of you are mad at Ron, but we're trying to keep him alive, so don't come up with extremely dangerous pranks, ok?)

I'll update as soon as I decide what to do with the prank.

Mean while, remember to review, I mean, how am I supposed to know if you guys like it or not if you don't review? Unlike everyone in the story, I'm not a witch.

Love ya all

Samy


	6. Chapter 6: Pranks

I feel so awful!! I'm **really really really** sorry it took such a looooong time for me to update! I bet that when you receive the mail with the story alert, you're gonna read the name of the story, and you're gonna go like "What story was that again?". And if you do remember my story, you probably hate me for being such a slow updater.

But believe me, my life has been crazy. The last month of school I was busy with finals and everything, and then, when summer started, I had the intention of update, since the only plans I had for summer were a 2-week summer camp, but only in the morning, so I had all the evening free. But then, my mom decided to sign me up for stupid swimming lessons, ALL summer long. When the camp ended, I started writing the chapter, and almost finished it, but then, I got grounded me, and I wasn't allowed to use the PC. I finished the chapter on paper, and when my punishment was over, I typed it, but I didn't have time to browse it 'til today.

So, once again, I'm really sorry, I promise you it will never take this long for me to update ever again!!

Enjoy the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **Yes!! I own Harry Potter!! Oh, wait. Damn, that was just a dream!! In real life, Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Of love and bets**

**Chapter 6**

**Pranks**

"AHHHHH!!" everyone could hear Ron yelling while he ran downstairs "Help me!!"

Everyone at once stood up and run to the living room to help Ron, including Fred and Hermione who wanted to see the results of their masterpiece.

A second after everyone got to the living room, Ron came in running.

There were spiders all over him and he was unsuccessfully trying to shake them off, completely panicking.

The reaction was immediate. George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione and Harry burst out laughing at the scene.

"But what the bloody hell are you all laughing at??" Ron yelled angry "Help me shake them off!!"

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley got their wands out and start trying to remove the spiders off. Bill and Charlie, hesitated a moment before helping too, they were trying hard not to laugh too.

"Damn you all hurry up!!" Ron kept yelling, at the useless attempts of his parents and brothers "Harry!! Hermione!! Would you care to help too instead of just stand there uselessly??"

"Sorry, Ron" apologize Harry while he got his wand out and start murmuring spells. Hermione followed him and pretend to help, but unlike Harry, she just moved her lips without saying any spell at all. As everyone was too busy with Ron, no one noticed it, except for George and Ginny who exchange a look of surprise.

"Zis is not working" said Fleur, who had join the others helping Ron

"You think!!" exclaimed Ron angry, looking more frightened each minute

"You do not 'ave to be so rude" Fleur throwed him a dark look

"I don't know if you noticed, but my whole body is covered in SPIDERS!!" snapped Ron terror drawn in his face

"Yes, and we are trying to 'elp you, I don't know if you noticed" snapped Fleur back

"I think it would be better if we take him to St. Mungo" said Mr. Weasley giving up the spells and incantations "Bill, Charlie help me out here" Bill and Charlie move closer to Ron and helped Mr. Weasley take Ron to the fireplace

""You all stay in here" commanded Mrs. Weasley to the kids as she walk to the fireplace, followed by Fleur "We'll be right back"

"I want to go" said Harry then he turned to Hermione, expecting to hear her say the same, but Hermione didn't respond.

Mrs. Weasley thought it over for a moment before agreeing "I guess Ron could use some support" nodded Mrs. Weasley "Do you want to go too Hermione, dear"

"No, I'll stay with Ginny. I don't quite like hospitals" respond Hermione shaking her head. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have been taken aback by this response, but she recovered quickly and nodded. Harry threw Hermione a questioning look, and Hermione gave him an I'll-explain-later look. He followed Mrs. Weasley and Fleur and disappeared in the flames.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, until Ginny broke the silence by asking

"Well?" she looked at Fred and Hermione

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Fred asked pretending to look confused by Ginny's sudden questioning

Ginny rolled her eyes "Either you think I'm stupid or you're stupid" she snapped impatiently "About the prank you two pulled on Ron"

Hermione exchanged a nervous look with Fred. She didn't want anyone to know that she helped with the prank. After all, they were Ron's family, and she was just a friend. She had no right to pull pranks on someone from the family in their own house.

"Oh, c'mon Fred. Tell us. We won't tell anyone, and you know that" assured George

Fred knew playing dumb wouldn't help, they already knew it was them. But still, he decided to try something else. He looked at Hermione for a moment, before answering.

"Oh, ok. It was me who pulled the prank on ickle Ronnienkins, but Hermione had nothing to do with it"

Hermione looked up surprised. She couldn't believe Fred had covered up for her. But Ginny and George didn't buy the lie.

"Seriously, do you think we're stupid?" asked Ginny obviously annoyed

"Yeah mate, you were more than obvious…"

"The looks you exchanged…"

"The knowing smiles…"

"The lack of worry about Ron…"

"The whole totally fake act actually…"

"Oh, and that extremely lame excuse. I mean, seriously Hermione, since when are you so scared of hospitals?"

Hermione blushed "Fine, I admit it" She sighed "Are you mad at me?" she asked looking directly at Ginny's eyes for the first time since everyone left. Ginny stared back at Hermione for a moment.

"You just pulled the meanest prank I've ever seen on my brother" declared Ginny with a serious face and Hermione looked down. A second after Ginny burst out laughing and said

"Of course I'm not mad at you! Don't be silly! I mean, sure, he's my brother, but he can be a jerk. I know that if you prank him, it was because he probably deserved it" Hermione sighed relieved and smiled

"Well, now that we all agree that pulling that prank on Ron was the coolest thing ever, can you tell us how you did it?" asked George

A smirk formed in both Hermione's and Fred's faces and they exchanged a knowing look

"Well, it wasn't really easy, you know? It took quite some work" declared Fred and Hermione nodded in agreement

"First, we had to find something we could transfigure into spiders. Then, we had to manage to make the spiders float in the air, until Ron would come out. Finally we had to find a spell that would make them stick to Ron when they'd fall" Hermione explain

"But the trickiest part was making sure no one could see them and that they would stick only to Ron, in case someone would go to Ron's room. I mean, do you know how much trouble we would be in if the spiders would have stuck to mum instead?"

Everyone started laughing at the image, and the laughter was only broken by George after a while, when he said

"Well Hermione, I never thought I would say this, but you're a great prankster! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Hermione blushed at the compliment, and suddenly Fred put his arm around her and squeezed her softly while he replied grinning

"Neither did I! But she obviously had a lot of potential! I'm glad I was the one who discover her unknown talent!" This only make Hermione blushed even more, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"So, Hermione, do you plan to help my brothers with their pranks from now on, or what?" asked Ginny

"Oh no!" Hermione shocked her head freeing herself from Fred's arm "My career as a prankster started and ended with this prank. I'm pretty much done with it"

"Oh, c'mon Hermione. You know you loved it. I could tell you were having fun the whole time. And like I said, you're great at it" grinned Fred

"Look, this whole prank was just to teach Ron a lesson and nothing else"

"So, you're saying you didn't enjoy?" asked Fred smirking "You didn't have fun at all?"

"Ok, ok" Hermione gave in. For some odd reason, she found herself unable to lie to Fred "Maybe I did have fun"

Everyone laughed at Hermione's confession, even her.

"Well, I hate to be the one who ruins the fun, but what are you going to tell mum?" asked Ginny

Hermione and Fred stopped laughing altogether and suddenly looked serious

"Ginny's right, you know? She was too worried about Ron to yell, but when she comes back, she'll figure out, and you'll be in big trouble" agreed George

"Not to mention the fact that we were all out, you and Ron were the only ones who were home. It's not gonna be really hard for mum to realize it was you two who pulled the prank" added Ginny

Hermione was speechless. Why didn't she think of this before? How could she possibly have forgotten about Mrs. Weasley? Of course, it was bound to happen she would eventually found out who had pranked one of her sons. And she would not be happy about it. After everything the Weasleys had done for her, this was how she pays them back, by pranking Ron? She felt ashamed of herself. Fred noticed the worried look on Hermione's face, and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. Everything will be ok, I…"

"Don't worry?! Are you kidding me?! How can I not worry about it?!" Hermione cut him "How do you think your mum is going to react when she founds out the girl she's letting stay at her house pulled a prank on one of her sons? I don't know about you, but if I were her, I would be pretty mad" Hermione was on the verge of tears by now "I should have never done this" she said shocking her head "What am I gonna do now?"

George and Ginny exchanged a look of sadness and helplessness and Ginny said

"I'm sorry Hermione. I should have never brought this up. I didn't mean to upset you"

"No, you don't have to apologize. It was going to happen anyways, so you might as well have asked"

"Hermione, I promise you everything will be alright" said Fred, but before Hermione could respond anything, a loud "PUFF" was heard, and two seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Harry and Ron materialized in the middle of the living room.

"Eet is incredible 'ow long you 'ave to wait to see a doctor. In France you did not 'ave to wait for long. Zhey would attend you in just a few minutes" complained Fleur to the four children in front of her.

"It sure took a while" agreed Charlie "And I'm starving"

"Well, it is pretty late. We should go and have dinner" Mr. Weasley said turning to look at his wife.

"Of course, of course. But first I would like to talk to the kids"

"But Molly, dear, it's very late, and everyone is hungry. Don't you think it should wait until after dinner?"

"No. It has to be now. But the rest of you can go on and have dinner" answer Mr. Weasley

"But Molly…."

"Arthur. This won't take long, and as soon as I'm done, the kids will join you. Actually, Ron can go with you"

"Ok, dear" Mr. Weasley finally agreed, although he sounded somewhat reluctant

Everyone except for the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Mrs. Weasley went to the living room to have dinner, not really wanting to be there when Mrs. Weasley would start yelling.

"I think all of you know what I'm about to ask, so I'm gonna give whoever pulled the prank a chance to confess, before I find out by myself. So, anyone wants to confess?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at everyone in the room, but no one spoke up "Very well, I'll figure it out by myself then"

Fred gave a quick look at Hermione. She was pale and trembling a little. It was very obvious she was really nervous.

"The last time I saw Ron, was this afternoon, but it was after Harry, Ginny and George left. So, that leaves Fred and Hermione" All the eyes turned to look at them, who happened to be standing next to each other. Fred dared to look at Hermione once more, and he saw she was about to crack. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. He had promised her everything would be fine, and he always keeps his promises. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"I did it" he said softly

So, how much did you hate it? To be honest, I didn't like it that much, but like I said before, I'm not really good coming up with this magic pranks, I had a bit of writer's block, but I knew you guys deserved an update, and didn't have time to come up with another one.

Please review, so I can know you don't totally hate me, ok? Your reviews really make me feel awesome, no matter how bad my day is going.

I really promise you I'll update more often.

Love ya lots!!

Samy


End file.
